youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Albertoson
Albertoson (bürgerlich Albert Martin O.) ist ein deutschsprachiger Comedy-YouTuber, der seit 2006 Videos auf YouTube teilte, seit Oktober 2015 dort jedoch offiziell inaktiv ist. Nach eigener Angabe wird der Kanal nicht gelöscht, aber auch nicht wieder aktiviert werden. Leben thumb|Albertoson und seine Frau Sharon Albert Bruhn wurde unter dem Namen Calvin Odonkor geboren. Zwischen seiner Geburt und dem dritten Lebensjahr kam er nach Hamburg und später in ein dortiges Kinderheim. Dort wurde er wegen seines exotischen Namens in Albert Martin Odonkor umbenannt. Im Jahr 1990 wurde er von der Hamburger Pastoren-Familie Bruhn adoptiert. Er hat den höchsten deutschen Schulabschluss und begann nach seiner Schulzeit ein Studium. Mit 13 Jahren wurde er zwischenzeitlich "aus dem Haus geworfen", weil er als Problemkind galt. Seit dem 10. Januar 2014 ist er mit Sharon Trovato (22, Die Trovatos) verheiratet, mit der er schon seit 2009 liiert war. Die beiden haben in Mönchengladbach geheiratet, Sharons Heimat. Geschichte 2006 · “Das Supertalent” Albertos Karriere auf YouTube beginnt im August 2006. Seit seinem Auftritt bei “Das Supertalent” lud er regelmäßig sowohl Beatbox-Videos seiner eigenen Auftritte als auch Lehrvideos für seine Abonnenten hoch, was zu seinem Durchbruch führte. 2010-2011 · “I bet you will not…” Ab 2010 führte er die YouTube-Show “''I bet you will not…”'' zusammen mit seinem engen Freund Cheng, die sehr erfolgreich war und maßgeblich ausschlaggebend dafür ist, dass Alberto bis heute einer der meistabonnierten YouTuber Deutschlands ist ein. 2011 musste die Serie jedoch wegen Komplikationen zwischen Cheng und Alberto eingestellt werden. “Al, Bert und O” Kurz nach dem Aus von “I bet you will not…” entwickelt Alberto ein neues Konzept unter dem Namen “''Al, Bert und O''”. In dieser Serie tauchen die drei fiktiven Charaktere “Al”, “Bert” und “O” auf welche eine Diskussion zu Zuschauerfragen führen. Dabei spielt Alberto in verschiedener Verkleidung alle drei Rollen und fügt durch verschiedene Sprach- und Artikulationsweisen jedem Charakter ein eigenes Ego hinzu. Laut eigener Aussage versucht er aber am Ende des Videos zu einer ernsthaften eigenen Aussage zu dem Thema zu kommen. Jeder der drei Charaktere hat auch seine eigene Sendung. “O's Ghettotipps” “O” taucht in “''O's Ghettotipps''” auf und gibt dort Tipps zu verschiedenen jugendrelevanten Themen. “Familie Bert” “Bert” ist Hauptdarsteller in “''Familie Bert''”, einer Serie in der kurze Sketche aus dem Leben des äußerst intelligenten Bert und seiner Familie gezeigt werden. “Hey Al” Die Rolle von sich selbst, Al, verkörpert er in “''Hey Al''”, einer Sendung, in der er Zuschauerfragen an oder über sich beantwortet und zudem kurze Szenen aus seinem aktuellen Leben satirisch darstellt. 2015 · YouTube-Aus Sein bisher letztes Video auf albertoson lud Alberto am 07.10.2015 hoch.FIFA 16 "David Alaba VS Alberto" (Video) Am 29.10.2015 änderte er sein Kanalbild in ein schwarzes Bild mit weißem Text darauf. Auf dem Bild steht: :„''Dieser Kanal ist INAKTIV'' :Danke fuer die schoene Zeit“.Albertosons Kanalbild auf Google+ (Abgerufen am 02.11.2015) : Auch der Kanalbanner zeigt seitdem einen ähnlichen Text: :„Dieser Kanal ist inaktiv und wird auch nicht wieder aktiviert. '' :''Es war eine schöne Zeit! '' :''Die Videos werden nicht gelöscht, damit die Erinnerungen niemals sterben“ Auf Facebook teilt er weiterhin kurze Clips. (Stand: November 2015) Nebenkanäle “playalbertoson” Alberto führte von 2011 bis Ende 2014 den Nebenkanal “playalbertoson”, auf dem er, da er sehr intensiv Call of Duty spielt, Videos über das Spiel hoch lud, in denen er Taktiken erklärt oder Gewinnspiele ankündigt, in denen der Zuschauer raten soll, ob Alberto eine gezeigt Spielsequenz gewinnt oder nicht. Die User gaben Tipps in den Kommentaren ab, zu gewinnen gab es T-Shirts. “realalbertoson” Auf seinem zweiten Nebenkanal “realalbertoson” lud er Videos von seinem Handy über sein tägliches Leben hoch. Das letzte Video auf diesem Kanal erschien am 31.01.2014.[https://www.YouTube.com/user/realalbertoson/videos realalbertoson · Videos (neu nach alt)] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Gaming Kategorie:TubeOne Kategorie:Gründung 2006 Kategorie:1.000.000+ Abonnenten Kategorie:Inaktiv